1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a process or a method for the production of a toothed gear-type rack, via cold forming; a rack produced by this method and an apparatus for practicing this method.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Toothed racks having the necessary precision for the more demanding requirements are generally produced by cutting or machining.
The production of toothed racks, via such cutting or machining is uneconomical and time-consuming from both the material and the work effort standpoints, as well as often requiring extensive reworking.